I and Their
by Hikaru Lenaga
Summary: CHAPTER 06 UPDATE! Sasuke akhirnya menyatakan cinta pada Sakura? hah? terinspirasi dari K-drama 'Youre Beautifull' RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Me and Their **

**by  
**

** HIKARU FUJIWARA**

**Narut****o © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration**

**By**

"**You're Beautifull"**

**Chapter 01**

'**Pencarian'**

Happy reading:)

* * *

"Nona Haruno Sakura!", ucap atau lebih tepatnya lagi 'teriak' seorang wanita berambut ungu kepada gadis berambut merah jambu yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sekarang, alasan apa lagi yang akan kau katakan?"

"Aku sangat malas mengerjakan PR itu, Sensei! Lagipula, aku memang tidak bisa menghitung rumus-rumusnya! Hehe", jawab gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huuuuhh...", sensei muda itu menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya melalui mulut,"kau tahu, Haruno? Tugasku adalah membimbing murid-muridku, dan untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa gagal setelah berhadapan dengan murid sepertimu!"

Sakura menanggapi dengan mengembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Dan...kau tahu sendiri kan akibat dari perbuatanmu ini?"

"Yaaaa, aku tahu, Anko-sensei!", jawab Sakura dengan malas.

~OoO~

Sakura POV

Menyebalkan, selalu saja begini. Hukuman dari Anko-sensei memang sudah menjadi santapanku setiap hari.

Tapi aku selalu menikmati hukuman yang beliau berikan padaku, keliling lapangan sebanyak 55 kali...ehm, lumayan, setidaknya untuk olahraga. Wuuussss...tinggal 23 kali putaran lagi, dan aku akan bebas dari hukuman ini.

"Hey, lihat ada S-Boys!"

"Waaaahhhh, mereka keren sekali…"

"Kyaaaaaaa, Sasuke-kun! I love you!"

Heh, suara itu lagi. Dasar, apa untungnya sih melakukan hal gila seperti itu?

Berteriak histeris ketika melihat tiga wujud laki-laki yang menamakan diri mereka dengan 'S-Boys'? Konyol.

Dan 'S-Boys'? Tidakkah kalian berpikir itu nama yang aneh? 'Shinobi Boys'? Aku tidak melihat sisi dari diri mereka yang menggambarkan seorang ninja. Hah, sudahlah...untuk apa aku memikirkannya?

Mereka tampan? Ya, aku akui mereka memang tampan. Dan S-Boys juga merupakan sebuah boyband yang sedang naik daun diblantika musik saat ini, jadi jangan heran dengan teriakan-teriakan tadi, suara histeris itu berasal dari mereka yang merupakan penggila tiga sosok dari S-boys. Eit, tapi...maaf saja. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan yang namanya 'S-boys'.

Dan lihat itu...

Seorang gadis berambut merah pingsan seketika setelah menerima tatapan ringan dari salah satu anggota S-boys.

Ya, Tuhan...itu hanyalah sebuah tatapan ringan, tapi efek yang timbul dari hal itu sangat besar? Memakan korban segala.

Berlebihan sekali...

Laki-laki yang berada disebelah kiri, mempunyai warna rambut gelap, berkulit putih pucat, bermata onyx, dan selalu menampakkan senyum palsu dimana pun ia berada(?). Dia bernama Sai. Pribadinya sangat pendiam dan tertutup, walaupun begitu...fansgirls-nya tetap saja bertambah.

"Hai, semuanya!", sapa dari laki-laki kedua disebelah kanan yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya, laki-laki pirang berkulit karamel dengan mata biru langit. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dia dikenal sebagai sosok yang ramah namun berisik, pribadi yang ceria dan sedikit ceroboh. Sama seperti rekannya, Sai, meskipun begitu...FG-nya masih saja setia mengejarnya(?).

Lanjut pada laki-laki ketiga. Sebut dia Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke tepatnya. Laki-laki misterius yang merupakan leader dari S-boys. Dia merupakan golongan manusia yang –sangat- dingin. Mempunyai mata onyx yang tajam, rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan, dan ehm- tampan...

Diantara rekan-rekannya, Sasuke-lah yang sangat populer dimata kaum pemuja S-boys. Tidak heran memang, melihat sosoknya yang nyaris sempurna, tidak salah lagi...itulah yang menyebabkannya sangat dikagumi.

Setidaknya hal-hal itulah yang aku tahu tentang S-boys. Karena jujur saja, walaupun aku bukan S-boys FG, tapi aku sering mendengar gosip-gosip tentang mereka melalui percakapan teman-teman sekelasku.

~OoO~

Normal POV

Studio Musik S-boys...

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah rekan baru kita...!", teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Aku juga", Sai ikut serta tanpa sebuah teriakan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, teme?", tanya Naruto pada rekannya yang tengah menikmati musik dari i-pod miliknya.

"Teme! Kau tidak mendengarku?"

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencabut headset sebelah kanan dari telinganya.

"Hn...bisakah dalam sehari saja kau tidak menggangguku?", jawab Sasuke dengan deathglare andalannya.

Naruto merespon dengan manyun yang imut *kyaaaaa, author mau liat manyun-nya Naru...-plaak-*

"Baiklah...baiklah...lanjutkan aktifitasmu tadi, dan maaf telah mengganggumu! Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, tuan Uchiha...", ucap Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Hn"

Bruukkk...

"Hai, S-boys! Apa kabar kalian hari ini?", seorang pria tampan berkacamata hitam dengan dua garis kerut diwajahnya muncul dari balik pintu, tampak tangannya ada beberapa kertas yang ia pegang.

"Itachi-sama?", Sai berdiri.

"Itachi-sama! Aku senang kau ada disini", Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari kearah pria yang bernama Itachi tersebut.

"Hahaha..."

Perlu diketahui, Itachi adalah manager resmi S-boys dan ia juga merupakan kakak kandung dari Sasuke.

"Itachi-sama, bagaimana dengan hasil seleksi kemarin? Apa anggota S-boys yang baru sudah ditemukan?", tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"Uummm, kurasa aku...belum menemukannya, Naruto", jawab Itachi pelan sambil melepaskan kacamata hitam dari wajahnya.

"Kenapa?", kali ini Sai yang bertanya.

"Karena...semua peserta seleksi kemarin, suara mereka sangat terdengar...payah"

"Se-semuanya?"

"Ya"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Itachi. Melakukan hal seperti itu hanya akan membuang waktu!", Sasuke akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

"Sasuke...kau-"

"Bukankah dengan hanya tiga orang anggota saja sudah cukup?", laki-laki pemilik rambut emo itu tak mau kalah dengan perkataan saudaranya."Aku tidak suka tempat ini menjadi ramai nantinya."

Itachi tersenyum kecut, "terserah kau ingin berkata apa. Yang jelas...ide ini bukan cuma dari otakku, tapi juga hasil pemikiran mereka...", Itachi menunjuk dua orang dibelakang dengan jempol tangannya.

Sai dan Naruto tersenyum.

"Ayolah, teme! Menurutku itu bukan ide yang buruk, iya kan, Sai?", ucap Naruto.

"Ehm", Sai mengangguk pelan, "kupikir, akankah lebih menyenangkan kalau kita memiliki teman baru?", tambahnya lagi dengan senyum andalannya.

Itachi dan Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"…"

"Kau kalah dua kosong dariku...Sasuke!", dan senyum kemenangan terukir di wajah Itachi.

~OoO~

Seorang gadis berpakaian sailor ala siswi dari 'Konoha High School' menyandarkan sepedanya di sebuah pohon. Merasa sepeda kesayangannya sudah sukses tersandar, ia langsung menghadap sebuah pemandangan hijau yang terhampar luas dibalik bukit kecil.

"Waaaahhh, indah sekali…"

Sesekali ia memejamkan matannya, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus diwajahnya.

"Melihat semua ini…aku jadi ingin sekali bernyanyi"

~OoO~

Sementara itu, Itachi yang sibuk dengan pencarian anggota baru S-boys...

"Arrggh- semua ini mungkin bisa saja membuatku GILA", gerutunya sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Tidak, aku tidak boleh seperti ini, aku harus segera menemukan orang itu...ya, secepatnya...aku-"

"**Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka**

**Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara**

**Nando tsumazuitato shitemo"**

Belum sempat Itachi menghabiskan kalimatnya, ia dikejutkan dengan suara nyanyian yang terdengar tak jauh dari mobilnya.

"Suara itu...?"

"**Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu**

**Yume miru koto**

**Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite..."**

"Indah sekali..."

Karena rasa penasarannya yang menjadi-jadi, Itachi memutuskan keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju arah suara itu berasal.

Itachi menghentikan larinya ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut pink yang tengah melantunkan sebuah lagu berdiri didepannya. Posisi gadis itu membelakangi Itachi, sehingga ia tidak bisa menatap wajah gadis tersebut.

"**Kokoro dakewa tozasanai de ite..."**

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar suara yang...'WOW' seperti ini...selamat nona!", Itachi bertepuk tangan ria seraya mendekat kepada gadis itu.

Ia sedikit malu. "A-anda siapa?"

"Ah, maaf...saya adalah Uchiha Itachi, Manager dari S-boys!", jawab Itachi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari dompetnya. "Boleh kutahu siapa namamu, Nona?"

"Na-namaku...Sakura."

"Sakura? Nama yang indah untuk gadis manis sepertimu."

"Anda...manager S-boys?"

"Ya...dan aku akui, sebagai seorang manager...aku sangat mengagumi suaramu."

Sakura terdiam, bingung.

"Sepertinya aku tertarik dengan suara indahmu itu", Itachi makin mendekat, "kumohon...bekerja sama-lah denganku!", pria dengan jas hitam tanpa dikancing itu membungkuk didepan Sakura.

"Eh? A-apa katamu?"

"Aku...sedang dalam pencarian anggota baru S-boys, dan kuharap kau mau menerimanya!", jawab Itachi lagi dengan puppy eyes-nya. "Kumohon, Nona..."

Sakura merasa tersentuh dengan puppy eyes-nya Itachi. "Jika menerimanya...aku...harus melakukan apa?"

"Gampang...kau hanya...", Itachi berbisik.

"A-apa? Aku...aku harus menjadi seorang laki-laki? Itu tidak mungkin, Itachi-san! Aku tidak bisa!"

**-tbc-**

**hai hai hai^^**

**ini adalah fanfic pembuka dari saya...haha^^**

**terinspirasi dari drama Korea kesukaan saya: "You're Beautifull" :) tapi kalo diliat-liat juga agak mirip ama BBF, iya kan? =o=v**

***plaaak***

**Baiklah, karena saya masih baru disini...bolehkah saya yang masih amatir ini meminta saran dari senpai-senpai sekalian yang lebih berpengalaman? XDD**

***puppy eyes***

**RnR plisu  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I and Their**

**by**

**HIKARU FUJIWARA**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Inspiration**

**By**

"**You're Beautifull"**

**Chapter 02**

'**New Member'**

**OOC dan sangat GAJE**

**;(**

**

* * *

**

Enjoy it

Sakura POV

"Aku sedang dalam pencarian anggota baru S-boys, dan kuharap kau mau menerimanya!", jawab Itachi lagi dengan puppy eyes-nya. "Kumohon, Nona..."

Huh, kurasa aku telah luluh dengan puppy eyes milik Itachi itu. Sungguh… "Jika menerimanya...aku...harus melakukan apa?"

"Gampang...kau hanya...", pria bermata onyx itu berbisik ditelingku, mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang seketika membuat mata emerald-ku melebar.

"A-apa? Aku...aku harus menjadi seorang laki-laki? Itu tidak mungkin, Itachi-san! Aku tidak bisa!"

Itachi berpikir sejenak, kemudian..."oh, ayolah...Sakura-chan! Jangan sia-siakan aku! Masih banyak orang yang berebut posisi sebagai anggota S-boys diluar sana, dan kau...adalah orang yang sangat beruntung dibandingkan mereka..."

Hening. Aku terdiam, berusaha mencerna setiap baris kalimat yang Itachi katakan padaku barusan. Yah, kurasa dia memang benar. Ini adalah kesempatan yang tak akan datang sampai kedua kalinya dalam hidupku. Mengingat...menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah impianku sejak kecil. Tapi...apa tidak ada syarat lain selain 'menyamar sebagai laki-laki'?

"Terlebih kau akan mendapatkan uang yang tidak sedikit jika kau bergabung bersama kami. Jadi...bagaimana?"

"A...aku..."

Yeah, baiklah...setidaknya aku bisa meringankan beban Sasori-niisan dalam hal keuangan.

"Aku...aku...ya! Aku menerimanya, Itachi-san..."

Itachi tersenyum puas setelah mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku.

Oh, Tuhan...mungkinkah ini adalah awal kehidupan baruku yang akan segera dimulai...?

~OoO~

Normal POV

"Pakailah ini, Sakura-chan!", Itachi melempar beberapa benda kepada Sakura.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu baju, celana, dan wig untukmu. Kau harus kelihatan seperti seorang pria dimata orang lain!", jawab Itachi dengan senyum yang menempel diwajah tampannya.

"Oh..."

Mulai dari pakaian Sakura yang tadinya berbalut seragam sailor ala anak sekolahan, kini telah disulap menjadi kaos merah marun yang sengaja dibuat longgar untuk ukuran tubuh Sakura. Untuk bagian dadanya, Itachi menyuruh Sakura untuk memakai sebuah err- sejenis pembalut kain agar dadanya tak terlihat begitu menonjol. Dilengkapi dengan celana jeans berwarna gelap. Dan tidak lupa, sebuah wig rambut pendek berwarna merah.

Bisakah bayangkan penampilan Sakura sekarang?

"Wah, jika dilihat seperti ini, kau sangat berbeda dengan penampilanmu yang tadi, Sakura-chan! Kau terlihat tampan." komentar Itachi sambil memeluk Sakura erat.

Sakura tersenyum hambar didalam pelukan Itachi.

"Baiklah, ayo ketempat tujuan kita selanjutnya!", Uchiha sulung itu mengepalkan tangan kemudian mengangkatnya dengan semangat.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana lagi, Itachi-san?"

"Pokoknya kau ikuti saja aku!", jawabnya lagi, kali ini dengan menarik tangan Sakura.

~OoO~

"Yahiko-sama!", Itachi meneriakkan nama seseorang yang tengah sibuk menekan-nekan tombol pada handphone-nya.

Pria bertindik –yang menekan hp tadi- menoleh kearah Itachi, "yo! Itachi!"

Itachi menarik lengan Sakura dan mendekat kepada pria yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Apa kabar, Yahiko-sama?", pria dengan dua garis kerutan diwajahnya itu mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan pria yang diketahui bernama Yahiko.

"Baik. Dan...kulihat kau membawa seseorang", Yahiko menatap penampilan Sakura dari bawah sampai atas, "apa dia anggota baru S-boys yang kau ceritakan kemarin?"

"Hn, padahal barusaja aku akan mengatakannya padamu".

"Oh, akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu. Haha, aku jadi terharu...", ujar Yahiko dengan mengeluarkan sedikit air mata, hm benar-benar berlebihan.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai muncul dari arah berlawanan dimana Sakura dan tuan-tuannya berdiri.

"Kalian...!", sapa Itachi ketika matanya menangkap tiga sosok didepannya.

"Eh, Itachi-san, kau kesini juga rupanya?", tanya Naruto dan sejenak ia terdiam kala melihat wujud yang sangat asing baginya di belakang Itachi, "dan siapa orang itu?."

Mata Sasuke menyorot tajam kearah Sakura. Sementara orang yang ditatap hanya bergidik ngeri dan segera mengalihkan pandangan.

'Hiii, menyeramkan sekali' pikir Sakura.

"Dia, rekan baru kalian...", jawab Itachi mantap.

"Jadi ini orangnya yah? Hai, aku Uzumaki Naruto...", sapa Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan kekarnya kearah laki-laki berambut merah didepannya itu. Sakura membalas tangan Naruto, tersenyum ramah kearah laki-laki itu.

"Namaku Sai." ujar Sai dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

"Hn. Sasuke".

"Jadi...kami boleh tau siapa namamu?"

"Namaku...?"

"Iya, namamu. Tentu saja kau memilikinya bukan?", jawab Naruto.

Sakura sejenak melirik kearah Itachi.

"Na...namaku...namaku...Sak-"

"Sakito, namanya Ichikawa Sakito." sahut Itachi tiba-tiba, membuat lima orang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya, "apa? Ayo, Sakito...lanjutkan acara perkenalanmu!", tambahnya lagi, dan sedikit mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sakura.

"Ehm, ya. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Itachi-san tadi...namaku Ichikawa Sakito. Umurku 17 tahun. Lalu, hobiku bersepeda, memanjat pohon, dan bernyanyi. Makanan kesukaanku adalah sushi dan strawberry cake. Dan hal yang kubenci adalah...kecoa dan binatang-binatang menjijikan lainnya...dan...salam kenal...", ujar Sakito alias Sakura dengan jelas dan padat seraya membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda perkenalan.

~OoO~

"Aku tidak yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, Sakura". Ujar Sasori yang tengah mengamati adik semata wayangnya memasukan beberapa baju dan barang lainnya kedalam koper.

Sakura menoleh sebentar pada sosok pria berambut merah dibelakangnya." Niisan, aku akan baik-baik saja".

"...", Sasori ragu dengan perkataan Sakura barusan.

Yah, wajar saja seorang kakak merasa sangat khawatir jika untuk pertama kali melepas adik kesayangannya pergi dan tinggal ditempat yang jauh darinya.

"Percayalah! Aku akan kembali dengan membawa uang yang tidak sedikit. Aku akan berusaha!", ucap Sakura lagi dengan semangat.

"Jika itu adalah maksudmu melakukan semua ini, aku tidak akan memberikanmu izin!", Sasori duduk ditepi ranjang dengan spray berwarna pink yang ada di kamar Sakura,"biarkan aku saja yang bekerja, dan kau...-"

Sang adik berpaling, tersenyum kearah laki-laki berusia 21 tahun itu,"maafkan aku, Sasori-niisan. Mungkin untuk kali ini saja aku tidak patuh denganmu..."

"Sakura-"

"Lagipula, ada niat lain yang mengharuskanku melakukan hal gila seperti ini," mata emeraldnya kembali berpaling.

Sasori diam, menanti kalimat berikutnya yang akan terlontar dibibir mungil Sakura.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu..."

"..."

"Hoooiiiii, Sakura-chan! Aku datang!"

Sakura sontak berlari menuju jendela kamar kala suara seorang laki-laki meneriakan namanya.

"Itachi-san...! Tunggu sebentar yaaaahh!", balasnya.

Laki-laki dibawah sana mengangguk.

"Sasori-niisan, aku akan merindukanmu...", ucap Sakura sambil memeluk kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura!"

Sakura mengangguk pasti.

~OoO~

Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Sakura di Asrama S-boys.

Apa? Asrama? Ya, sebuah bangunan besar dengan cat berwarna silver. Berbagai ruangan yang terdapat di dalamnya bisa dibilang jauh berbeda dengan asrama-asrama pada umumnya. Seluruh ruangan itu sengaja di desain modern dan disesuaikan dengan selera penghuninya, juga termasuk ruangan pribadi. Dari bagian atas bangunan asrama, terdapat balkon dengan sebuah taman mini.

Poster berukuran raksasa terpajang utuh diruang utama, yeah, poster dengan gambar-gambar Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai dalam berbagai pose. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi semua poster itu akan tergantikan dengan poster baru yang menampilkan wujud Sakura diantara mereka bertiga.

Sungguh, ini lebih pantas disebut dengan 'rumah mewah nan megah' daripada sebuah asrama.

Sakura takjub mengamati sekelilingnya, "Itachi-san, apa ini asrama yang kau maksud?"

"Ya, kau sudah melihatnya. Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja, sangat berbeda dengan yang ada dipikiranku".

Itachi tersenyum, "nikmatilah Sakura-chan, kau sudah menjadi bagian dari S-boys sekarang".

"Ehm!"

"Baiklah, saatnya kita masuk!"

Itachi menekan sebuah tombol mungil berwarna merah yang terdapat disebelah kanan pintu. Tanpa menunggu lama, muncullah sosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirang acak-acakan tak beraturan, sepertinya orang ini baru saja bangun tidur.

"Hooaaammmhmm, Itachi-san? Dan...", mata biru muda milik Naruto terbelalak ketika menemui sosok Sakura didepannya, "Sakito?"

"Ohayo!", sapa Sakito alias Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Sakito, kau akan tinggal disini?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Waahhh, senangnya! Kita akan melakukan aktifitas bersama-sama!", Naruto berteriak senang sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Naruto, mana yang lain?", Itachi menengok sedikit kedalam asrama melalui celah dibalik tubuh Naruto.

"Mereka ada di dapur. Oh, ayo masuk!"

Sakura POV

Beberapa menit kemudian, Itachi-san memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami, dia bilang ada urusan penting dengan Yahiko-sama. Tapi yaa...sudahlah, mungkin tanpa Itachi-san pun aku bisa lebih mandiri di tempat ini.

Naruto dan Sai membantuku mengangkat barang-barang kesayanganku ke kamar. Sedangkan Sasuke? Hah, orang itu duduk santai di sofa sambil menikmati secangkir kopi. Heran rasanya orang seperti itu mendapat jabatan sebagai Leader S-boys, bukannya memberikan contoh yang baik kepada anggotanya, tapi malah sebaliknya. Jika aku boleh beragumen, menurutku Sai-lah yang pantas menyandang sebagai seorang Leader. Dia ramah, murah senyum, baik, dan terlebih ia sangat berbeda dengan bocah berambut pantat ayam itu tentunya.

"Ini kamarmu, Sakito", ucap Sai ketika kami tiba didepan pintu sebuah ruangan.

"Jika kau berkenan, kami akan membantu membereskan barang-barangmu", Naruto menambahkan.

"Ah, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa membereskannya sendiri", jawabku dan kudengar mereka ber-'oh'. "Terima kasih banyak untuk yang tadi".

Keduanya berlalu dari hadapanku setelah menggumamkan kata 'sama-sama'.

~OoO~

Sasuke POV

Hn, ada makhluk asing di asrama ini. Menyebalkan, ini semua karena Itachi dan ide gilanya.

Apa gunanya menambah anggota baru? Memang kuakui si Sakito itu memiliki suara yang cukup mengagumkan, tapi lihat saja! Aku berani bertaruh dia tidak akan bertahan lama di tempat ini.

Lihat! Gerak-gerik anak berambut merah itu sangat mencurigakan. Barusan kulihat ia seolah menyembunyikan sebuah benda dibalik pakaiannya saat kekamar mandi. Kira-kira benda apa itu? Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya ditelevisi. Oh, jangan-jangan... Hn, kenapa aku malah memikirkan yang bukan-bukan? Aaarrrggghh.

Sakito berjalan kearah dapur. Ketika ia lewat, ia sempat tersenyum manis kearahku, hn, kupikir itu hanya senyum keterpaksaan. Tapi tak tahu kenapa senyumannya itu sangat identik dengan senyum seorang gadis. Cih, menjijikan!

Tak lama ia keluar dari dapur, membawa tiga gelas coklat panas.

"Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kalian menerimaku dengan baik disini, silahkan dinikmati!", katanya.

Hn, menerima dengan baik katanya? Mungkin itu hanya pantas ditujukan untuk Sai dan Naruto saja.

"Ehhmmmmm, ini enak sekali, Sakito! Kebetulan sekali malam sangat dingin, coklat panasmu ini sangat membantu". Komentar Naruto dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakito.

"Terima kasih".

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak meminumnya? Enak loh!", laki-laki bermata onyx yang sama denganku, Sai, menawarkan segelas coklat panas untukku.

"Tidak", jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa?", tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku benci yang manis-manis!"

"Maafkan teme yaah, Sakito! Si teme sikapnya memang seperti itu, dia selalu benci apa saja yang kami sukai, dan ia selalu suka dengan apapun yang kami benci". Celoteh Naruto dan segera mendapatkan deathglare dariku.

"Tak apa! Mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan belajar lebih memakluminya...dan apakah ada yang ingin tambah coklatnya?", ucap Sakito lagi sambil mengangkat sebuah poci.

"Ya! Aku mau, Sakito!"

"Aku juga".

Mereka terlihat sudah sangat akrab meskipun baru mengenal sosok Sakito dua hari yang lalu.

Dan sepertinya aku tidak cocok dengan keadaan ini.

Aku beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan tiga orang yang kulihat kini sedang hanyut dalam canda dan tawa itu.

"Kau akan tidur jam segini, Teme?", kata Naruto sebelum aku benar-benar menaiki tangga penghubung lantai dua di asrama ini.

"Tidak"

"Lalu? Kau ingin menyendiri dikamarmu lagi, heh?"

"Bukan urusanmu..."

~OoO~

Normal POV

Sasuke berlalu tanpa menyadari adanya sebuah benda yang barusan ia tinggalkan diatas meja. Sebuah handphone mewah berwarna hitam.

Sakura mengambilnya dengan maksud ingin mengembalikan benda mungil itu kepada pemiliknya, yah meskipun ia sadar betul bahwa dirinya sangat amat malas berurusan dengan senior-nya itu. Tapi, suara ring tone yang berasal dari handphone itulah yang membuatnya melakukan ini. Lagipula suaranya sangat berisik dan mengganggu.

Sebelum ia menunjukan hp itu kepada yang lain, ia menyempatkan melirik nama seseorang yang menelpon Sasuke dari layar monitornya.

"Karin?"

"Ada apa, Sakito?", Sai -yang semenjak tadi menonton tv sambil menikmati segelas coklat- menoleh pada seseorang disebelahnya.

"Ini, barusaja Sasuke meninggalkan hp-nya disini dan ada seseorang bernama Karin yang menelponnya". Jawab Sakura seraya menunjukan layar monitor hp Sasuke.

"Oh, nenek sihir itu rupanya". Sahut Naruto.

"Nenek sihir?"

"Yeah, wanita berkacamata yang sangat fanatik dengan Sasuke. Nanti kau juga akan melihatnya". Jawab Naruto lagi.

"Kurasa aku akan mengatarkan hp ini ke kamar Sasuke". Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Berhati-hatilah!", Sai mengingatkannya seolah Sakura akan masuk ke kandang singa.

"Eh?", Sakura menatap Sai dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan saja".

Sakura masih belum mengerti dengan kata-kata Sai barusan. Kemudian, dengan santai ia berjalan menuju lantai dua asrama, dimana kamar Sasuke berada.

~OoO~

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan sebuah pintu.

"Mungkin ini kamar Sasuke".

Tangan putih nan mulus itu mulai mengetuk pintu dan memanggil-manggil nama penghuninya. Tapi Sakura merasa hal yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya sia-sia, buktinya setelah kurang lebih dari lima menit ia tidak menemui siapa pun yang membuka pintu ruangan ini untuk menemuinya atau pun sekedar ingin mengetahui siapa pelaku pengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Kurasa aku harus masuk dan memberikan benda ini secepatnya".

Dengan sedikit ragu-ragu ia membuka pintu, dan...

tidak menemui sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke didalamnya.

"Dimana dia? Bukankah tadi dia masuk kekamar ini?"

Sakura mengamati seisi kamar Sasuke.

'Sungguh seperti kamar seorang pangeran...' pikirnya.

Gadis itu segera ingat akan tujuan utamanya masuk kedalam privasi room milik sang Uchiha bungsu ini. Dan tanpa basa-basi ia letakkan hp mahal nan mewah itu diatas meja dengan hati-hati, ia berpikir walaupun hanya tergores sedikit saja, laki-laki berambut pantat ayam itu mungkin akan menuntutnya.

Tiba-tiba...

Sebuah pintu yang diduga merupakan pintu kamar mandi didalam kamar itu terbuka. Mengeluarkan wujud seseorang dengan selembar balutan handuk biru gelap yang hanya menutupi bagian 'bawah' saja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, anak baru?"

DEG

'Suara itu...'

**-tbc-**

**Hoho...akhirnya update juga. Maaf buat yang udah nunggu sangat amat lama T.T**

***dilempar telur busuk***

**Ehm, untuk di chapter ini saya sengaja nambahin beberapa adegan yang hampir mirip dengan 'You're Beautifull' karena jujur saja, otak saya bener-bener error ;(**

**Baiklah, kalau tidak salah...kemarin ada yang nanyain Gaara yak? Maaf, aku belum ada pemikiran untuk munculin dia sekarang, jadi coba ditunggu aja yaaahhh! Karena mungkin Gaara bakal nongol di chapter depan^^**

**Oh, iya. Untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya saya usahain Insya Allah bakal update setiap hari Jum'at^^**

**Ok, mohon beri saya review (_'_)**

**~HF~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I and Their**

**by**

**HIKARU FUJIWARA**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Inspiration**

**By**

"**You're Beautifull"**

**Chapter 03**

'**a secret'**

**

* * *

**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku, anak baru?"

DEG

'Suara itu…'

Sakura perlahan memalingkan wajahnya, dan menemui seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Kau pura-pura tidak mendengarku?", laki-laki telanjang dada itu semakin mendekat kearah Sakura, "aku tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"A-aku…", keringat mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk?"

"Aku..."

"Dan apa tujuanmu disini?"

"Aku...aku...hanya ingin mengembalikan ini!", Sakura mengambil hp Sasuke –yang ia letakan di atas meja tepat dibelakangnya- dan langsung menunjukan benda itu tepat didepan wajah tampan Sasuke.

Mata onyx Uchiha bungsu itu melebar, "bodoh, jangan sentuh hp-ku!", seketika Sasuke menyambar hp-nya dari tangan Sakura, "jangan jadikan hp-ku sebagai alasan. Aku tahu tujuanmu kesini karena adanya niat lain!"

"Ti-tidak. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak melakukan apapun di kamarmu!", Sakura berjalan mundur sementara Sasuke malah berjalan maju mendekatinya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "hn, kau kira aku akan percaya dengan orang asing sepertimu itu? Heh, tidak akan!"

Sakura merasa amarahnya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, kesabarannya sudah mulai habis. Uchiha yang satu ini benar-benar membuatnya marah.

"Jangan kasar begitu! Aku kan sudah bilang, aku tidak melakukan apapun dikamarmu, Sasuke. Aku tidak mencuri barang-barangmu!", kata Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Hn. Yang benar saja? Aku tak yakin dengan ucapanmu". Jawab Sasuke datar.

Beberapa urat dijidat Sakura bermunculan, "aaaarrrgghhh, Uchiha! Kau benar-benar membuatku marah sekarang!"

"Kau bilang kau marah? Hn, bukankah kalimat itu lebih pantas jika aku yang mengatakannya? Kau membuatku marah karena ketidak sopananmu masuk kedalam ruangan pribadiku!", Sasuke melipat tangannya.

"Errgg, terima ini!", Sakura mencengkram rambut pantat ayam milik Sasuke.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutku?", Sasuke mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari atas kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah, aku akan membuat rambut pantat ayammu ini menjadi semakin keren!", jawab Sakura dengan tetap pada aktifitasnya mengacak-acak –paksa- rambut Sasuke.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk melakukannya juga, Sakito!", tangan Sasuke mulai menjabak rambut Sakura, atau lebih tepatnya lagi menjabak wig merah dikepala Sakura.

"Aku menyesal sudah bertemu dengan orang sepertimu!"

"Aku tidak pernah berharap akan bertemu denganmu!"

"Aku benci kamu!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu!"

Srek!

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. "Kau?"

Keringat Sakura bercucuran lebih banyak dijidatnya, ia kelihatan sangat gugup.

Uchiha menatap sekali lagi sebuah benda merah ditangannya.

'Oh, habislah riwatmu, Sakura...'

"Sakito, kau...seorang perempuan?", tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

~OoO~

"Sakito lama sekali...", Naruto melirik satu-satunya tangga di asrama, berharap wujud Sakito akan kembali.

"Aku khawatir, jangan-jangan sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi padanya". Sai bangkit dari sofa.

"Sesuatu yang buruk? Apa yang dapat Sasuke lakukan padanya?"

"Kurasa aku akan kesana!"

~OoO~

"Sasuke, aku bisa jelaskan semua ini! Tapi...", Sakura mencoba menahan tangan Sasuke yang menyuruhnya segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sepertinya kau bukan tipe orang yang pandai menutupi rahasia, kau bahkan baru beberapa jam menginjakkan kaki di asrama ini, dan identitas-mu sudah terkuak! Hn, kau sangat menyedihkan!"

"Tapi..."

"Oh, setidaknya ini bisa menjadi alasan yang bagus untuk Yahiko-sama agar bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini", Sasuke menekan tombol hp-nya.

"Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu!"

Pria pemilik bola mata onyx itu mendekatkan hp ke telinganya. Dan...

"Hallo? Ada apa, Sasuke?", terdengar suara serak dari seseorang diseberang sana.

"Yahiko-sama, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku beritahu padamu!", jawab Sasuke dengan seringai yang membuat Sakura semakin panas dingin.

"Ya? Bicara saja!"

"Sakito...-"

Sakura merebut hp milik Sasuke dan langsung melemparnya.

"Aku akan mengutukmu beribu-ribu kali jika hp-ku bermasalah!"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau melakukannya!"

"Kau pembohong besar, Sakito!"

"Aku tahu! Dan bisakah untuk kali ini saja kau berbaik hati padaku?"

"Maksudmu...kau menyuruhku untuk tutup mulut?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Hn, jangan bercanda!", Sasuke segera menutup paksa pintu kamarnya.

"Sa-sasuke! Dengarkan aku dulu!", gadis yang masih membiarkan mahkota pink-nya terurai tanpa wig itu mencoba mengetuk pintu dan berteriak memanggil nama sang penghuni.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura maupun Sasuke, seseorang telah menyaksikan petunjukan mereka dibalik sebuah tembok.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Sakito...", gumam Sai pelan. Dan dilihatnya kembali Sakura yang –masih- berusaha mengetuk bahkan memukul-mukul pintu.

~OoO~

**Keesokannya...**

"Ayolah, adikku yang tampan! Kumohon kau jangan memberitahukan kepada siapapun tentang ini!", Itachi bersujud didepan kaki Sasuke, ia telah menjelaskan banyak hal yang membuatnya harus mengubah Sakura menjadi seorang laki-laki dan bergabung bersama S-boys.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini, Itachi!", kata Sasuke santai sambil meminum segelas jus tomat, tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang bersembah sujud didepannya.

"Ya, ini bukan kesalahan Sakura-chan! Tapi aku!"

"Hn, uruslah masalah ini bersamanya! Aku tidak ingin terlibat dengan kalian". Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan sosok Itachi yang masih duduk dilantai.

"Jadi...kau bersedia membantu kami?"

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu".

Itachi berdiri, dan segera menyusul adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Sasuke...aku tahu masih ada sisi baik dari dirimu. Dan aku yakin sisi baik itu bernama 'dapat diandalkan'! Iya kan?", ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum seadanya.

~OoO~

"Tu, wa, ga, hap hap hap!"

Pukul sembilan pagi. Jadwal mengatakan ini saatnya untuk pelatihan koreografi yang bertempat disalah satu ruangan yang terdapat didalam kantor kebesaran 'S-boys'.

"Hap hap! Sakito! Seharusnya kau gerakan tubuhmu lebih lentur lagi, un! Seperti ini...", teriak sang pelatih koreo yang bernama Deidara itu, kemudian memperlihatkan gerakan-gerakan dance yang benar."Baik, sekarang giliranmu mencobanya, un!"

"Baik, senpai!", jawab Sakura, lalu mempraktekkan gerakan dance yang ditunjukan Deidara tadi.

Deidara mengamati setiap detail dance yang Sakura praktekan.

"Emmm, lumayan, un! Tapi, gerakan _spin_-mu masih kurang bagus, un! Ok, sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu!"

Sakura masih berdiri ditempatnya. Sesekali ia mencoba gerakan yang diberinama _spin _itu. Tapi sepertinya masih kelihatan buruk.

Sai yang semenjak tadi memperhatikan Sakura segera datang menghampirinya.

"Gerakanmu masih kaku, Sakito". Komentar Sai setelah meneguk air mineralnya.

"Ya, aku tahu! _Spin _sangat sulit untukku yang masih pemula".

"Mau aku ajari?"

Sakura mendongak, "bolehkah?"

"Tentu!", jawab Sai dengan senyumnya. "Perhatikan!"

Laki-laki itu mulai menggerakan berbagai dance yang menurutnya mudah untuk orang seperti si Sakura ini.

"Wah, Sai keren!", Sakura terkagum-kagum melihat pertunjukan Sai.

"Haha, tidak juga! Masih banyak gerakan yang belum aku kuasai".

"Tapi yang tadi benar-benar keren! Aku juga ingin mencobanya".

Sasuke yang berada tak jauh dari situ terus mengintai perilaku antara sahabatnya dan Sakura.

'Hn, Sai begitu baik padanya..."

"Bagaimana dengan gerakan _handspring _tadi, Sai?", tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Itu mudah, kau cukup mengayunkan tanganmu seperti ini...dan...seperti ini!", ucap Sai sambil memperagakan _handspring_-nya yang menawan.

Sakura mengamati dengan seksama setiap inci gerakan Sai. Lalu mulai menggerakan tangannya seperti yang dilakukan Sai barusan, "ngg, seperti ini?"

"Umm, bukan begitu, Sakito. Seharusnya gerakan tanganmu lebih lembut lagi, karena _handspring _akan kita gunakan ketika musik dalam keadaan _slow_". Jelas Sai. "Begini...", Sai menarik tangan Sakura, lalu menggerakannya sesuai dengan irama musik.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak, ia merasa Sai lebih memperlakukan Sakura sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Oh, tampaknya aku sudah agak mengerti!", ucap Sakura ditengah aktifitasnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan!"

~OoO~

Seorang pria dengan rambut merah, duduk sambil menikmati secangkir bir didepan sebuah televisi. Tampak dari layar LCD televisi tersebut sebuah stasiun televisi swasta tengah menyediakan sebuah acara infotaiment, menampakkan para anggota S-boys yang sedang mengadakan acara jumpa fans disuatu tempat.

Kamera tertuju pada sosok Sakura yang duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Sakura yah? Hn, lama tidak melihatnya..."

Siapa laki-laki ini?

Kenapa ia mengenali Sakura?

**-tbc-**

* * *

**Hai hai hai! Ketemu lagi neuy ama Hika, hehe**

**Maaf yah buat waktu pem-publishan-nya. Padahal Hika udah janji bakal nge-publish stiap hari Jum'at.**

***dihajar masal***

**Tapi, karena berhubung Jum'at di minggu ini bertepatan dengan hari lebaran, so, rencana Hika buat mem-publish dihari itu dipercepat jadi hari ini. Hoho...tapi untuk chapter berikutnya Hika bakal publish Insya Allah stiap hari Jum'at kok^^**

**Ditunggu ditunggu ditunggu!**

**Hee.**

**Hayo! Siapa tuh cowo berambut merah yang lagi nonton gosip?**

***digilas bajaj(?)***

**Jawabannya ada di chapter depan^^**

**Baiklah, ****karena bentar lagi lebaran...**

**Hika mau minta maaf lahir batin jika selama ini Hika punya salah^^**

**Buat semuanya.**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri...**

**(-^0^-)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**I and Their**

**by**

**HIKARU FUJIWARA**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Inspiration**

**By**

"**You're Beautifull"**

**Chapter 04**

'**who's he?"**

**-OoO-**

**Haruno Sakura: Go Mi Nam**

**Uchiha Sasuke: Tae Kyung**

**Sai: Shin Woo**

**Uzumaki Naruto: Jeremy**

**-OoO-**

"Air!", gumam Sasuke pelan ketika ia membuka mata ditengah tidurnya.

Tepat pukul dua malam, saat semua orang bahkan semua makhluk hidup tengah beristirahat dengan tenang. Sasuke –dengan keadaan setengah sadar- berjalan menuju dapur, membuka kulkas lalu meminum air mineral untuk mengobati rasa hausnya. Dan…

"Itachi-ssaaaaannnnn~…sudah ku…bilang…aku, tidak…bisa melaku…kan ini…"

Laki-laki pemilik rambut pantat ayam itu hampir saja memuncratkan air yang ada dimulutnya ketika mendengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"Aku…ingin keluaaaarrr~ dari siniiiii…", suara itu makin terdengar jelas.

Sasuke menyembunyikan diri dibalik pintu dapur, sedikit mengintip untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang gila yang berteriak tak jelas ditengah malam ini.

"Hn, dia lagi". Laki-laki itu keluar dari lokasi persembunyiannya dan melipat kedua tangannya. "hey kau!"

Orang yang dipanggil hanya diam dan tidak merespon sedikit pun. Namun, ia tetap berjalan lurus membelakangi Sasuke dengan mata tertutup dan tangan didepan layaknya seorang vampire China.

"Kau pura-pura tidak mendengarku, huh?", gerutu Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke yang sudah mulai jengkel segera mendekat kearah orang itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura?", Uchiha bungsu tersebut menarik bahu seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sakura.

"Ehmmmmm~ lepaskan akuuuu, Itaaacchi-saaannnn!"

"Itachi?", Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"…"

Sasuke memperhatikan penampilan sosok didepannya. "hn, kau mengigau rupanya".

"Berrhenti memaaaksaaaku, Itachi-saannn~", jawab Sakura dengan kalimat yang tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamarmu!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura diam.

"Hn, lagi-lagi kau menyusahkanku". Sasuke menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura dengan bridal style. Ketika tubuh gadis itu seutuhnya terangkat, wig berwarna merah yang ia kenakan tiba-tiba terjatuh kelantai, sehingga kini memperlihatkan rambut pink panjang terurai dikepalanya.

Sang Uchiha menatap dalam wajah damai Sakura. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa enggan mengedipkan mata. Sesuatu yang errr- lupakan!

"Sial, apa yang kupikirkan?", ujar Sasuke.

Sekarang ia mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Sakura.

~OoO~

Sasuke terus menggendong Sakura hingga mereka bertemu dengan sebuah pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Ichikawa Sakito'.

Kreeek!

Perlahan ia membuka pintunya dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana Sakura biasa membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Hn, kuharap ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku!", ujar Sasuke sinis.

Kemudian ia baringkan tubuh gadis pemilik mata emerald tersebut, tak lupa menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh Sakura didalam selimut tebal berwarna merah marun.

Tidak ada hujan tidak ada petir, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendaratkan tangan kekarnya diwajah mulus gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas didepannya itu. Tangannya terus menyelusuri setiap sudut kulit diwajah Sakura secara perlahan.

Terus dan terus...

Sampai akhirnya tangan itu berhenti dibibir Sakura.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke saat ini sehingga perlahan ia kecup bibir ranum Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melepaskan bibirnya sendiri.

"Tidurlah".

Sasuke keluar kamar Sakura dengan wajah tanpa dosa, seolah tidak ingat dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada gadis pinky yang tak tahu apa-apa itu.

~OoO~

"Ohayo! Semoga ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan! Iya kan, Kyuubi?"

"Guk!"

"Sakito, kau ingin mencoba selai kacang ini tidak? Aku baru membelinya kemarin malam".

"Yaaa~ mau mau..."

"Srupp...ssshh- ahhh!"

Keesokannya di pagi yang seperti hari-hari biasa. Mereka berkumpul ditaman halaman depan asrama.

Keadaan yang seperti kita lihat:

Naruto yang sibuk bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya, Kyuubi.

Sai yang selalu menemukan menu sarapan baru, walaupun untuk kali ini ia hanya menunjukkan setoples selai kacang.

Sakito (Sakura) sarapan dengan lahapnya.

Sementara Sasuke menikmati secangkir kopi dengan ditemani sebuah koran sebagai pelengkapnya. *kayak om-om aja nih bocah-plaaak-*

"Bagaimana? Enak?", tanya Sai.

"Ehm, lezat sekali, Sai", jawab Sakura sambil mengunyah roti yang telah ia oles dengan selai pemberian Sai.

Sai tersenyum.

"Hn, Sakito!", panggil Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang masih fokus membaca koran 'Konoha-News'.

"Hoo? Ada apa?", sahut Sakura, sedikit menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingin bercerita tentang apa saja mimpimu tadi malam?"

"Nggg? Apa yah? Ummm, aku sendiri juga lupa tentang mimpiku kemarin". Jawab Sakura sebelum ia memasukkan sepenggal roti kemulutnya.

Sasuke diam, namun sebagian dari dirinya merasa agak sedikit lega karena Sakura sama sekali tidak sadar dengan 'peristiwa' tadi malam. 'Baguslah'.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke?", ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Jika kau tidak ingat, juga tidak apa".

"Eh, tapi...ada yang aneh saat aku bangun tidur". Sakura menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya sambil menatap keatas, mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

Laki-laki yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca artikel-artikel di koran itu seketika memincingkan ekor matanya kearah Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sakito? Apanya yang aneh?", tanya si rambut duren, Naruto, dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

~OoO~

Tok tok tok!

"Yaa, aku datang!", teriak Sasori sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu utama.

Kreeekk.

"Kau?", Sasori terbelalak ketika matanya menemukan sebuah sosok laki-laki berambut merah didepannya.

"Apa kabar...Sasori?", sapa orang itu dengan senyum licik yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Gaara?"

~OoO~

"Ah, tidak ada! Sepertinya aku hanya mengigau saja, hehe!", ucap Sakura yang sekarang menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, kukira ada sesuatu yang berbau horor...", Naruto memasang wajah kecewa.

"Hehehe..."

Sakura menempelkan beberapa jari dibibirnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal dengan bagian itu.

Lalu matanya melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang meneguk sedikit kopi panas.

'Tidak mungkin'

Tiba-tiba pipi Sakura dipenuhi dengan warna merah merona 'oh, jangan sampai aku berpikiran seperti ini lagi'.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Sakura, Sai –yang dari tadi memperhatikannya- menatap dengan tatapan curiga

~OoO~

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Sasori bertanya dengan nada sarkastik, "kupikir kau tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakan kakimu disini setelah kau puas membuat Sakura menderita!"

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu hanya menyeringai. "Dimana dia?"

"Aku tidak berkewajiban memberitahukannya padamu".

**-tbc-**

**Holaaa~**

**Kembali kita berjumpa di fic yang paling amburadul****.**

**T.T**

**Jujur, saat nulis fic 'I n Their' chapter 04 ini Hika lagi banyak pikiran dan ada sedikit masalah yang belom kelar *curhat*. **

**Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalo fic-nya rada-rada ancur ;(**

***bukannya emang udah ancur dari awal?-plaak-***

**Hahaha...gimana menurut kalian tentang Gaara? Hika sengaja masukin dia di fic ini sebagai mantan pacarnya Sakura. XD**

**Hoho, yaudah Hika gak mau ngomong panjang lebar lagi nih. Mohon minta review-nya yaahhhh~**

**~HF~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Maafkan Hika yang kembali ingkar janji...T_T *dicekik***

**Padahal emang udah ngerencanain bakal update hari Jum'at, tapi karena besok ada latian buat ngeramein J-fest jadi terpaksa deh di update hari ini, Y.Y**

**Sekali lagi maaf yah..."**

**~OoO~  
**

**I and Their**

**by**

**HIKARU FUJIWARA**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Inspiration**

**By**

"**You're Beautifull"**

**Chapter 05**

**~OoO~**

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Sasori bertanya dengan nada sarkastik, "kupikir kau tidak akan pernah lagi menginjakan kaki disini setelah kau puas membuat Sakura menderita!"

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu hanya menyeringai. "Dimana dia?"

"Aku tidak berkewajiban memberitahukannya padamu".

"Oh, begitukah? Hn, memang seharusnya ia tidak berada disini lagi…", Gaara berbalik, "mana ada seorang penyanyi tinggal dirumah kecil seperti ini?".

Mata Sasori melebar.

"Aku sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengannya ditempat tujuanku berikutnya", ia mulai berjalan lurus menuju mobilnya, "asrama S-boys".

Sasori yang emosi berlari kearah laki-laki bermata emerald itu, "apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Gaara?", teriaknya.

"Yang kuinginkan, hm? Aku hanya ingin membawanya kembali menjadi kekasihku!", jawab Gaara sambil membanting pintu mobil dan segera melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Sial!", umpat Sasori.

~OoO~

"Sasuke-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Hn", Sasuke menjawab dengan nada malas, berusaha mengalihkan seluruh perhatian pada layar laptop didepannya.

"Kau suka makan tomat?", tanya Sakura lagi.

"Hn"

"Oh, kenapa kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah"

Sakura manyun, ia merasa sangat bosan jika harus berdialog dengan Uchiha yang satu ini, bagaimana tidak? Selain hemat bicara, Sasuke juga seolah tidak menghiraukannya.

'Bagaimana bisa aku akrab dengannya jika selalu saja seperti ini?'

"Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bahas, lebih baik kau keluar saja!", ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu kamarnya.

"Ti-dak! Sai dan Naruto ada keperluan penting di kantor S-boys, aku kesepian jika mereka tidak ada!"

"Dan?"

"Aku ingin tetap disini sampai mereka kembali!", Sakura mengangkat sebuah kursi, kemudian ia letakkan tepat disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pelan, "terserah".

Sakura tersenyum puas, "terima kasih...", lalu ia ikut menatap layar laptop milik pria disebelahnya, "ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa, Sasuke-kun?...-Ehm? Itu fotomu? Kau tampan saat memakai tuxedo itu". Ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya dilayar laptop yang tengah menampilkan koleksi foto-foto dari facebook 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Berisik!"

Gadis itu kembali diam.

Setelah beberapa menit...

"Sasuke-kun, aku mau pipis".

"Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku untuk ikut!", laki-laki itu melirik Sakura dengan deathglare andalannya.

"Tapi...aku takut". Sakura mulai memegangi bagian 'bawah'nya.

"Hn~...tidak mau!"

"Ayolah, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi...!", gadis berambut pink itu mempererat genggamannya.

"Kalau begitu gunakan saja toiletku!"

"Eh, bolehkah? Kupikir kau tidak akan mengijinkannya. Ini! Aku titip handphone-ku yaah!". Sakura meletakkan handphone-nya disebelah laptop, dan berlari secepat kilat kearah toilet yang berada didalam kamar Sasuke.

"Hn, menyusahkan saja!", dan ia kembali memainkan mouse mungilnya dengan tenang.

"**You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me…**

**You're like an angel…"**

Handphone Sakura berbunyi, pertanda adanya sebuah panggilan dari seseorang.

"**The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me…"**

Sasuke menyerah, ia sudah tidak kuat dengan suara ring tone-nya yang sangat berisik. Dengan suasana hati yang masih 'gak ikhlas' Sasuke menekan tombol 'answer', dan…

"Sakura! Pastikan kau tidak berada di asrama untuk seharian ini", terdengar suara serak seorang laki-laki dari seberang sana. Siapa pun orang itu, bisa didengar dari suaranya ia begitu khawatir dengan Sakura.

Sasuke langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkata: 'Sakura sedang pipis, tunggulah sampai ia keluar dari toiletku!'.

"Hn, aku bukan Sakura! Kau sedang bicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Oh, Sasuke-san! Kebetulan sekali, tolonglah...bawa Sakura ketempat mana pun yang kau suka!"

"Ini siapa?"

"Aku Sasori, kakak kandung Sakura. Kudengar darinya, di asrama cuma kau orang yang tahu identitasnya, bukan?"

"Hn"

Sasori bercerita panjang lebar tentang sosok Gaara. Mantan kekasih Sakura yang merupakan seorang playboy kelas kakap dan selalu tak pernah absen dalam pesta ria ditempat hiburan malam. Sasori juga mengatakan bahwa orang itu telah menuju ke asrama S-boys ini, itulah maksudnya supaya Sasuke segera membawa gadis pinky itu pergi secepatnya.

Dengan singkat kata, Sasori mencegah agar Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Gaara.

"Hn, aku mengerti". Sasuke manggut-manggut.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-san! Aku menitipkan Sakura padamu, tolong jaga dan lindungi dia...!", Sasori merendahkan suaranya, nada khawatir itu sedikit berkurang.

'Menjaganya? Kau pikir aku ini seorang baby sitter-nya apa?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hallo? Sasuke-san? Kau masih disana?"

"Hn, ya. Serahkan semuanya padaku!"

~OoO~

"Hmmmm…leganya…!", teriak Sakura kala ia keluar dari toilet.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri dipintu masuk toilet.

"Kau kenapa?", gadis itu bingung.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengannya dan menyeret hingga sampai keluar asrama.

"Kau mau menculikku?", Sakura berteriak.

"Tidak!", jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lalu?"

"Berhenti bicara dan ikut saja denganku!", ia melempar tubuh Sakura masuk kedalam mobil berwarna biru yang terparkir di halaman depan.

Bbreeeaaammmmm...

Sasuke menyetir mobilnya dengan sangat –amat- cepat.

"Nnggg...hati-hati, Sasuke-kun! Kau hampir saja membunuh penjual ice cream yang menyeberang tadi. Ingatlah, kau itu seorang Leader dari boyband S-boys yang terkenal. Apa jadinya kalau semua orang tahu kau dituntut hanya karena menabrak seorang penjual ice cream? Kau tidak memikirkan hal itu, hm?", komentar Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian, laki-laki pemilik bola mata onyx itu menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah butik.

'Oh, Tuhan...aku tidak percaya aku masih hidup!' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Tetap disini! Jangan kemana-kemana!", perintah Sasuke sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

Sakura mengangguk pasrah. Ia masih terlalu lelah untuk membuka mulutnya, maklum saja...diperjalanan yang cukup ekstrim tadi dia sudah beberapa kali berteriak, menjerit, bahkan hampir saja menangis.

Ia berpikir Sasuke lebih pantas bekerja sebagai pembalap daripada sebagai seorang penyanyi.

Dduukkkk!

Terdengar suara mobil yang baru saja dibanting.

~OoO~

Tak lama Sasuke kembali dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Pakai ini!", perintahnya lagi sambil melempar bingkisan itu kearah Sakura.

"Huph!", Sakura menangkapnya dengan sukses, "apa ini?"

"Aku akan keluar dari mobil, cepat ganti pakaianmu dengan itu! Dan jangan lupa, lepas wig-mu!".

"Ta...tapi, Sas-", belum sempat Sakura menghabiskan kalimatnya, sosok dingin itu sudah menghilang disebelahnya.

10 menit kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat arah jam dari tangannya, "hn".

15 menit kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali melirik jam tangannya, "dia itu sedang ganti baju atau apa?"

30 menit kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah terkantuk-kantuk. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia melirik jam tangannya, namun kali ini dengan mata yang hampir memerah. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!", ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu mobil.

"Lagi-lagi kau membuang waktuku yang berharga, pinky!", bentak Sasuke dari luar jendela mobil.

Sakura membuka pintu mobil, "maafkan aku! Aku hanya...eehhmmm, bisakah kau menarik resleting bajunya yang ada dibelakangku? Aku kesulitan karena ini pertama kalinya aku memakai baju aneh seperti ini". Kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan simple dress yang telah terpasang ditubuhnya.

"Baju aneh katamu? Kalau tak suka lepaskan saja!"

"Baik, itupun jika kau mau menungguku lagi".

Sasuke diam. Yah, ada benarnya juga perkataan gadis itu. Daripada Sakura harus membuang waktunya lagi hanya untuk mengganti baju, lebih baik kali ini ia mengalah.

"Huh, menyusahkan saja!", gerutunya.

Sakura menggantikan posisi duduknya menjadi membelakangi Sasuke. "Bisa, kan?"

"Hn". Sasuke mulai membersihkan punggung Sakura yang dipenuhi rambut pink-nya yang panjang terurai. Dan...wow, terlihatlah punggung indah yang nyaris tak ada lecet sedikit pun disana(?).

Glek! Sasuke hanya mampu meneguk liur.

'Ya, ampun...dia benar-benar seorang perempuan'

"Nngg, Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tarik resleting-nya!", Sakura menengok sedikit kearah Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Hn"

Kkrrreeettt!

"Memangnya kau ingin membawaku kemana? Bagaimana kalau ada wartawan melihatmu sedang bersamaku?", wajah Sakura berubah menjadi cemas.

"Tenanglah! Aku bisa atasi itu". Jawab Sasuke sambil memasang kunci mobilnya. "Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Ok, tujuan pertama kita adalah...restaurant!".

Brreeeemmmm...

~OoO~

Sementara itu...

Tap tap tap!

Gaara dengan gaya cool-nya berjalan menuju pintu utama asrama S-boys. Wajah dinginnya tidak berhenti menampakan senyum kemenangan, padahal ia tidak menyadari sama sekali bahwa objeknya untuk datang ke asrama itu sudah menghilang.

"Satu langkah lagi, aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, Sakura!", seringai itu kembali nampak.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Gaara mengetuk pintu dengan kasar.

Sekitar lima belas menit berlalu, tidak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Gaara yang mulai merasa dipermainkan langsung menendang-nendang pintu.

"Sakura! Aku tahu kau ada disini! Cepat buka pintunya! Kalau tidak, aku yang akan menyeretmu keluar!"

"Hey, bung! Apa yang lakukan dengan pintu itu?"

Sebuah suara sontak membuat si pria bermata emerald itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlihatlah tiga sosok laki-laki dibelakangnya.

"Siapa kau?", salah satu dari tiga laki-laki itu mendekati Gaara, "maling yah?"

"Tidak! Aku datang untuk menemui Sakura!", jawab Gaara tanpa ada rasa gugup sedikit pun.

"Hah? Sakura? Buahahahahahahaha!," sahut pria berambut pirang sambil mengeluarkan lollipop dari mulutnya. "Kau bercanda? Disini tidak ada yang namanya Sakura, yah kecuali yang kau maksud adalah sakura yang disana...", tambahnya lagi dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuk kearah sebuah pohon sakura di halaman depan.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak mengenal Sakura. Karena kalian lebih mengenalnya dengan nama 'Ichikawa Sakito', iya kan?", kata Gaara enteng.

Tiga laki-laki yang ternyata adalah Sai, Naruto dan Itachi itu seketika melebarkan matanya.

"Apa katamu?", tanya Naruto tak percaya, permen lollipop yang ia pegang pun terlepas dari genggamannya.

Itachi merasa ini adalah bagiannya, "nngggg, jangan percaya dengannya! Dia orang gila!", bisik Itachi pada anak buahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, orang gila!", bentak Naruto.

Itachi dan Sai menatap tajam pada Gaara.

"Cih, beraninya kau menyebutku seperti itu!"

"Karena kau memang orang gila! Iya kan, Itachi-san?"

Itachi mulai merasa tidak enak.

Sai berjalan santai mendekat kearah Gaara, lalu...,"pergilah! Akan sangat merepotkan jika kau bermasalah dengan kami".

Gaara tak berkutik. Sepertinya ia mulai mengalah.

"Lain kali, aku pasti akan mendapatkannya! Pasti!", ucap Gaara sebelum ia melangkah menuju mobilnya.

"Kau mengenal orang itu, Itachi-san?", tanya Sai.

"Tidak! Mungkin dia memang benar-benar orang gila". Itachi mencoba membuka pintu, "ngomong-ngomong...dimana Sasuke dan Sakito? Pintunya terkunci".

"Apa?"

~OoO~

"Aku akui kau memang orang yang membosankan, tapi kau cukup pintar dalam mencari restaurant yang enak, Sasuke-kun", puji Sakura sambil mengangkat dua jempolnya. "Waaahhh, sushi-nya enak sekali...".

"Kau menyukainya? Hn, baguslah".

Sakura tersenyum manis, "Sasuke-kun...sebenarnya apa maksudmu membawaku kesini dan juga...pakaian ini...aku-.."

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu sebagai seorang perempuan. Dan apa salahnya aku ingin melihat wujud aslimu?", jawab Sasuke datar, kemudian meneguk jus tomat yang dipesannya.

"Oh, jadi...apa pendapatmu tentang wujudku sebagai 'Haruno Sakura' ini?"

"Kau...cantik juga". Sasuke menatap wajah gadis didepannya.

Sakura blushing. "Benarkah?"

"Hn, walaupun anting itu tidak cocok untukmu". Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

Gadis itu memegang kedua anting yang tergantung ditelinganya, "baik, akan kulepas!"

"Jangan! Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh!", Sasuke berusaha menggapai tangan Sakura yang hampir mencopot anting yang barusaja dibelinya untuk gadis itu.

"Hahaha, ya sudah!"

"Cepat habiskan sushi-mu! Kita akan menuju tempat berikutnya!"

"Hah? Tapi ini sudah malam, Sasuke-kun! Kau tidak lihat jam tanganmu yang sudah menunjukan pukul delapan itu?", ujar Sakura dengan sushi yang masih berada dimulutnya.

"Justru itulah. Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu".

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

**-tbc-**

**Moshi-moshi, minna^^**

**Balik lagi nih dengan fic kesayanganku. Hohoho, entah kenapa saat nulis chapter ini Hika begitu bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Yah, mungkin karena pas lagi ngetik Hika sambil nonton DVD film The Last Airbender^^ kyaaaaa film-nya keren./**

**Yaudah, pada penasaran kan si Saskey mau ngajakin Sakura kemana lagi? Tunggu yah di chapter selanjutnya^^**

**Oh,ya...ada pemberitahuan! Jangan lupa pas baca chapter selanjutnya, anggap aja suasananya masih dibulan Agustus. Okeh? Okeh? Harus! *maksa –ditendang-***

**Ada yang nanya kenapa? Ummmm, ada deh^^ buahahahahai *dilempar sendal jepit***

**Bersediakah anda-anda me-review fic ini?**

**(-^,^-)b**


	6. Chapter 6

**I and Their**

**by**

**HIKARU FUJIWARA**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Inspiration**

**By**

"**You're Beautifull"**

**Chapter 06**

**~OoO~**

**Moshi-moshi, semua^^**

**Hika kembali dengan chapter baru nih. Oh, ya…makasih banyak yah buat kritik & saran-sarannya di review pada chapter sebelumnya^^. Hika janji bakal memperbaiki semua kesalahan, dan bakal lebih baik lagi^^.**

**Yaudah, mohon dibaca lagi yahhhhh! Seperti yang Hika bilang di chapter sebelumnya, anggap suasana dichapter ini seperti masih dibulan Agustus, okkeeehhhh? *dicambuk***

**~OoO~**

**Sakura POV**

Ciitttt!

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat disuatu daerah yang tampak seperti bukit kecil. Hh, tempat ini gelap sekali, aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat apapun disekitarku. Kata 'gelap' selalu tak lepas dengan yang namanya 'angker', yah…itulah kata yang pantas untuk lebel area ini, sudah begitu ada berupa-rupa suara aneh terdengar dibalik semak-semak belukar yang hidup liar disekitar perbukitan ini. Hhhiiiiii…!

Ngomong-ngomong…apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan ditempat 'rawan' seperti ini?

Jangan-jangan...oh, tidak, ini sangat persis dengan film 'i-itu'. Ya, dimana ada dua sepasang kekasih didalam sebuah mobil...ditempat yang tak ada seorang pun disana...sama-sama terbuai candu asmara...dan mereka saling...kyaaaaaaaa! itu tidak boleh terjadi padaku. Tidak boleh!

"Kau kenapa?" suara serak Sasuke berhasil membuyarkanku dari lamunan tak senonoh. Ia menoleh kerahku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa..."

"Apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa'? Wajahmu pucat begitu, " ujarnya lagi.

"Hah? Benarkah?" tanyaku balik sambil memegangi kedua belah pipiku.

"Hn, kau sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku...baik-baik saja".

Sasuke tak merespon kata-kataku lagi, diam. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya seolah menantikan sesuatu yang ia tunggu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ditempat ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Menikmati pemandangan, " jawabnya santai.

Oh, Tuhan...dia benar-benar tidak normal.

"Kau gila? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau nikmati dengan suasana gelap gulita seperti ini, hah?"

Lagi-lagi ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan keluar dari mobil tanpa membawa alat penerang apapun ditangannya. Dasar pantat ayam bodoh, apa lagi sih yang akan dilakukannya?

"Hey, mau kemana kau?"

"Ikut?" Sasuke sedikit membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Aku disini saja, " jawabku sambil menyilang kedua tangan didepan dada.

"Hn, kau yakin akan tetap disitu?"

"Yeah!"

"Meskipun kau tidak bisa menikmati 'itu'?" si manusia kulkas itu mengarahkan pandangannya keatas.

Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ia maksud, aku pun mendongak kearah langit malam yang kini penuh dengan percikan kembang api berwarna-warni.

**Normal POV**

"Waaahhh, indahnya..., " ujar Sakura takjub kala menatap pemandangan indah dari atas sana.

"Kau masih ingin didalam, Nona Haruno?" goda Sasuke dengan seringai mautnya.

Dengan semangat Sakura keluar dari mobil demi menyaksikan festival kembang api yang selalu ia tunggu setiap tahun.

"Kau menyukai kembang api?" tanya Sakura, menengok kearah laki-laki disampingnya.

"Hn".

Gadis itu tersenyum dan kembali menikmati kembang api, "aku juga".

Dduuuuaaaaaaaarrrr cik cik cik..!

"Sasuke-kun! Lihat! Warnanya biru dan merah muda!"

Sasuke menengadah, mata onyx-nya turut sejajar dengan jari telunjuk Sakura yang masih mengarah pada sepercik kembang api berwarna pink dan biru diatas sana. Laki-laki itu sedikit menengok kesamping, menatap dalam raut wajah seorang gadis pinky yang masih terpaku dengan pemandangan kembang api. Sasuke menarik ujung bibirnya, sehingga membentuk sebuah senyum yang sangat amat jarang ia tampakkan dipermukaan(?).

'Aku ingin selalu melihatnya seperti ini...' ucapnya dalam hati. Dan kembali lanjut menyaksikan ribuan percik kembang api.

"..."

"Wah, wah, wah...kalian terlihat sangat...romantis".

Satu suara berhasil membuat mereka menengok kearah seorang pria berambut merah yang sangat diduga kuat adalah sumber dari suara serak barusan.

Dengan seketika mata emerald milik Sakura membulat dengan sempurna, "Ga...Gaara?"

"Hn, apa kabar, Sakura?"

Sasuke memincingkan matanya kearah Gaara, merasa kehadiran sosok pria itu seolah mengusik 'acara'nya bersama Sakura.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seringai muncul dari wajahnya, "apa yang kulakukan disini, hm? Yah, tentu saja untuk mengambilmu kembali". Jawab Gaara dengan santai.

Sakura membiarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, sulit menyadari bahwa ini adalah kenyataan dimana ia harus bertemu dengan makhluk ini lagi. Padahal, ia sudah cukup bahagia setelah beberapa tahun lamanya tidak menemukan batang hidung Gaara didalam hidupnya. Namun, kali ini...

"Oh, lihat! Ternyata ada satu ekor personel 'S-Boys' disini!" Gaara berseru pada dirinya sendiri.

'Hn, satu ekor katanya? Dia kira aku ini apa?' pikir Sasuke, kini terlihat beberapa urat 'emosi' muncul dijidatnya.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau kau juga menginginkan Sakura,...Uchiha Sasuke!" Gaara mulai berpose serius.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, "jika itu memang benar, seharusnya kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk berkata seperti itu, " katanya dengan tampang cool –abis- XDD.

Gaara menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sakura...bukan gadismu lagi, Gaara, " Sasuke sengaja menekan dibagian kata 'gadismu'.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke! Sebaiknya kau diam saja. Kau tak perlu ikut dalam masalahku dan Sakura!"

Sementara dua pria cool itu tengah berdebat –memperebutkan Sakura-, gadis yang dimaksud malah bengong dalam arti ia bingung harus bicara apa.

"Hn, sudah kukatakan padamu...kau tidak mempunyai hak untuk berkata seperti itu!" tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan...

"Eh?".

'Cuuppp!' Sasuke mencium bibir mungil Sakura lama dan lama –sekali-. Anehnya Sakura tidak memprotes atas perlakuan refleks dari Sasuke ini. Dan alhasil, Gaara hanya bisa terbelalak ketika menyaksikan adegan ciuman itu dihadapannya. Good job, Sasu-chan! xp

"Karena sekarang...dia adalah milikku, kau mengerti?"

"Sa-Sasu...-"

"Kita pulang!" Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Sakura, kali ini ia membawanya menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat dimana mereka menyaksikan kembang api tadi.

"Aarrrgghhh! Sial!" teriak Gaara frustasi.

~OoO~

"Sasuke-kun..." suara Sakura memecahkan keheningan didalam mobil yang hanya berisi mereka berdua. Entah kenapa, sejak 'kejadian' itu, mereka jadi saling berdiam diri.

"Hn?"

"Untuk yang tadi...terima kasih yah".

"Hn".

"Oh, ya! Tadi itu...kau tidak serius kan?"

"Yang mana?"

"Ummm, saat kau menciumku...dan...ka-kau bilang...-" Sakura blushing.

Sasuke sengaja menghentikan mobilnya.

"Nngg? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura heran.

Pria rambut pantat ayam itu menoleh pada Sakura, "aku serius ketika menciummu".

Deg!

"Begitu juga ketika kukatakan bahwa 'kau adalah milikku'..."

Deg! Deg!

"Aku mencintaimu...Haruno Sakura".

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Sekarang wajah Sakura benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

"A-ku juga...mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun..."

~OoO~

Bruukkk!

"Ohaiyou, Sakito!" Naruto menindih badan Sakura/Sakito yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi tengkurap diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Uhhhgghh~ Naruto! Hen..tikk..kkann! aku tidakkk...bisa berrhhggg- nafasshh! Uhuk!"

"Sudahlah, Naruto! Kau sangat kekanak-kanakan, " tegur Sai yang berdiri tak jauh dari kasur.

"Hehehehehe~" Naruto hanya senyam-senyum tanpa mempedulikan penderitaan Sakura yang merasa seperti berada diambang antara hidup dan matinya.

"Tidurmu nyenyak sekali, Sakito"

"Hhoooaaaaaammm! Yeah, mungkin aku terlalu lelah".

"Memangnya...tadi malam kau kemana saja bersama Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sakura kembali teringat kejadian-kejadian tadi malam yang sangat teramat tak terduga olehnya. Dan itu kembali membuatnya blushing.

"Sakito, kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu memerah". Sai berwajah khawatir.

"Hmmm, sepertinya aku salah memberi pertanyaan, " pria pirang itu menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Merasa bahwa pertanyaan darinya yang membuat Sakura/Sakito menjadi aneh tanpa sebab.

Guuubbbrrraaaaaakkk!

Pintu kamar dibuka secara kasar oleh seorang pria berkacamata hitam dengan dua garis kerut diwajahnya. Yah, sudah tahu kan itu siapa?

"Hey, nak! Ada kabar bagus!" Itachi mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Ada apa, Itachi-sama?"

"Lihat ini!" ia memperlihatkan selembar kertas, "kita diundang dalam konser besar-besaran bersama penyanyi-penyanyi terkenal lainnya! Baaannnnzzzaaaaiiii!"

"Hah? Benarkah?"

"Kapan?"

"Waktunya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi...yah, mungkin kali ini kalian diharuskan extra latihan". Jawab Itachi, "hmmm, Sakito! Ini merupakan konser pertamamu. Jadi, bersemangatlah!". Lanjutnya lagi.

"Eh?"

**-tbc-**

**Hah? Apa-apaan neh? Jelek banget! Hiksu hiksu hiksu...*nangis dipojokan*. Maaf yah kali ini chapternya kurang panjang :(...yah, atau bisa dibilang sangat teramat pendek T_T. Dan maaf juga untuk keterlambatan update yang sudah memakan waktu hampir lebih dari sebulan.**

**Yaudah deh, langsung aja! Hika minta review-nya dongggg! *puppy eyes***

**Review dari anda-anda semua sangat membantu agar Hika lebih semangat lagi nulisnya^^**

**Arigatou gozaimasu**

**~Hikaru Fujiwara desu~**


End file.
